


Рита

by lachance



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Если бы у них было подходящее время.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Рита

В тот год Мисто работал ночным билетером, и все они называли его волшебником.

Пустые ряды, редкие парочки сзади. Чьи-то шорохи и вздохи, пока на экране Рита Хейуорт медленно стягивает лямку. Кинотеатр уже лет сорок как переживает тяжелые времена — показывают то, что стоит дешево. Пахнет пивом, пылью, старой побелкой, вытертым бархатом. Нищетой, если честно, несет от старого кинозала и от него самого.

Кто-то сказал ему... этот старик на ночном показе — вроде бы он работал за проектором раньше? — он сказал: «Ты знал, что Рита была лесбиянкой?» С тех пор Таггер не может выкинуть это из головы.

Итак, Рита медленно стягивает лямку. Мисто подсаживается к нему спустя двадцать минут после начала сеанса. За двадцать минут до конца он уйдет, что дает им... не так уж много, на самом деле. Точно больше, чем на улице, когда при виде патруля они судорожно расцепляют руки. По TV еще недавно обсуждали, грешники они или просто больные люди. Таггер точно не один из них. 

Мисто тянет его за воротник. Они одни — на какое-то время смерть Риты вернула людей в кинозалы, но это не та посмертная слава, на которой кто-то может наживаться долго. Мисто тянет его за воротник. Целует в челюсть, трется лбом, забирается руками под куртку, нетерпеливо дергает молнию и пуговицу, и с ним всегда так. То костенеет и отводит глаза, если взять его за руку, то сам толкает в темные углы, закрытые комнаты, места, где они не должны никому попасться. Часть его хочет нравиться, часть — не отсвечивать. Он хочет быть Ритой на экране и зрителем на вытертом бархате — одновременно. 

Таггер точно знает, что ему нравится. Что он любит. Он любит Элвиса, и когда на него смотрят. Тертую кожу и крепкую выпивку. Ночные показы, порножурналы, и когда политики не называют его моральным уродом. Тянуть Мисто за плечо ближе к себе, будто пытаться одними руками сказать: ты все делаешь правильно.

Он все делает правильно. Рита все делает правильно. Они столько раз смотрели «Гильду», что могут цитировать ее наизусть, и это будто интимная тайна, секрет, который прячешь от родителей в шестнадцать, потому что, если честно, твоя маленькая христианская семья просто откажется от тебя. Старшая сестра выходит замуж за мормона. Скип. Элвис по черно-белому телевизору в кухне что-то взрывает у тебя в голове и внизу живота. Скип. Ты работаешь на заправке за два бакса в час. Скип. Кожа Мисто такая горячая, если задрать свитер под пиджаком, будто искрит на кончиках пальцев, скип, скип, скип. Если их посадят рано или поздно, он ни о чем не пожалеет, ни об одной секунде этого.

Мисто прижимается губами к его горлу, шарит пальцами по паху и животу, опускается на колени между сиденьями. У них так мало времени в пересчете на хронометраж фильма, ближе к концу он должен будет продавать билеты на новый сеанс с горящими губами и бессмысленными глазами. Это не лучшее место, но больше им негде. Таггер помогает ему приспустить свои брюки, гладит по голове, сжимает жесткие черные волосы в кулаке, тянет на себя немного — давай. Мисто смотрит на него в темноте, но взгляд не различить. Когда Рита на мгновение замолкает, он слышит, как жужжит молния, заглушая жужжание пленки. 

Он не научился прятать зубы, не до конца. Если честно, плевать. Таггер медленно направляет его за волосы, не торопит — помогает. Держать ритм, не пытаться взять глубже. Движение мерные, как танец Риты, и такие же горячие — черт, Таггер даже не по девчонкам, но он может оценить. Слепо смотрит на плечи Риты, пока Мисто выглаживает языком головку и медленно опускается, обхватывая губами. Так медленно, будто у них есть время. Будто у них есть все время мира.

В голове что-то замыкает, потом взрывается. Мисто опускается еще немного глубже, цепляется пальцами за подлокотники, потом за его бедра, потом опускает одну руку вниз, движения становятся беспорядочнее, вторя тому, как мелькает локоть. Задевает зубами, но это не важно. Стонет сквозь открытый рот, и от этого прошивает так, что Таггер едва не тянет его сильнее — еще немного, еще чуть-чуть.

А потом рывком откидывается на сидение и зажимает себе ладонью рот.

В черно-белом пересвете между сценами видно, как Мисто довольно улыбается, отстраняясь, а потом невольно запрокидывает голову; как у него закатываются глаза. Глубокий, вкусный вздох облегчения, который можно почувствовать кожей. Рита танцует. Мисто слегка покачивается, будто в трансе, последний раз длинно проводя рукой по собственному члену — вот так, так хорошо.

Таггер тянет его на себя, такого мягкого и слабого, помогает сесть на колени, и все думает — черт, если бы у них только было подходящее место. Если бы у них было подходящее время. Если бы можно было держать его за руку, не боясь патрулей. Если бы можно было не слушать по телевизору в тесной кухне, что они больные ублюдки. Если бы.

Мисто медленно приходит в себя, а потом — будто щелчок таймера — его взгляд проясняется.

Это его время идти.

Рита улыбается, как все они каждое утро улыбаются своим маленьким христианским семьям. Мисто застегивает брюки. Мисто уходит, оставляя его одного — под кайфом и в смятении.


End file.
